


the no-good kiss and the conversation that follows

by persephx



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: (which idk if its a tag but it should be bc he's truly a child), Between Seasons/Series, Between season 1 and season 2, Conversation About Feelings, F/M, I really don't know how to tag this lol, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, adult jeff winger, i was looking what tags came up with 'jeff' and one of them was about thomas jefferson, no thanks lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephx/pseuds/persephx
Summary: He’s kissing Annie.Holy shit, he’s kissing Annie.He’s kissing Annie right after Britta told him she loves him.Or the conversation between Annie and Jeff after their kiss in the end of season 1.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	the no-good kiss and the conversation that follows

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm watching Community for the first time and I started writing this when I had only watched the first two seasons, I'm now on season 4, but I still haven't finished the show, so I don't know anything about endgame pairs! I still love the dynamic that annie and jeff have and I wanted to write this, i don't know. I'm sorry if they are out of character, I did my best but I'm not super sure! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

He’s kissing Annie.

Holy shit, he’s kissing Annie.

He’s kissing Annie right after Britta told him she loves him.

He should stop. He knows he should pull away, stop this and get a deep breath and rethink his whole existence. And probably plan to move away because he knows that if the others find out about this, they will kill him. If anyone at all finds out they will kill him. It’s wrong, he knows it’s wrong, but it feels so right. If he were cheesier, he might describe it as taking a cold shower after a really hot day or taking a breather after _Señor_ Chang’s class... he doesn’t know, he’s not cheesy. But it feels right, it feels amazing.

He knows this shouldn’t be happening. For multiple reasons. It was supposed to be Britta who he was interested on, right? That was the whole thing, that was why he had even started the study group in the first place. And if that was so, why was he kissing Annie? Why did it feel so damn right? Britta and him, well, the whole year had been proof that maybe they weren’t that good together, that maybe he wasn’t as interested in her as he had thought. And the whole debate thing with Annie had been proof that maybe there was another person that piqued his interest. But it was still wrong. It was unethical. He was too old —and he hated to admit it, he really did— and she was just too young for him.

Finally, they pull away and he’s thrusted right into the ocean. He’s noticed her eyes before, how could he not? Now they’re shining with expectations and he can’t do this. He’s an asshole and she doesn’t deserve an asshole. He’s basically double her age, for god’s sake. And he has two damn hot women who just declared their love to him in an embarrassing way and still, here he is, with Annie. He knows that Britta’s confession is not really real, he’s pretty sure that she’s just jealous that Michelle is trying to get back with him and that she’ll lose his attention. She wonders what will happen with Annie, after the whole Vaughn thing, but he chases that thought right after it appears in his mind, because he knows what will happen: she will kill him.

“Well,” she says.

His breathing stops for a moment.

“I need to leave,” he answers, and he sounds shell shocked even to himself. Before she can say anything else, he’s walking away, almost running, but not quite. He forces himself to not look back.

* * *

It’s a few days later when he comes out of the panic induced by the kiss and invites Annie over to his apartment. If this had been literally anybody else, he would have ignored them until they’d gotten the message, but this is Annie, he doesn’t wan to hurt her. He also guesses it would take her a _long_ time to get the memo, so this is easier for everyone. It’s still not something he wants to do, if he’s being honest with himself.

For a moment, he wishes he lived in his old, fancy apartment, to impress her, but then he realizes what he’s thinking, and he shakes his head to set his mind straight. In the back on his mind, he thinks that she’s still nineteen and living in the worst part of town. He hasn’t seen her home, but if his guesses are in any correct, he knows she’ll be impressed anyways.

When she arrives, she’s a little more shy than usual, not as peppy and smiley as he had imagined, and a weird feeling settles in his chest. Maybe he’s been himself enough that she knows what to expect, maybe she knows that he’s an asshole. Maybe she wants to tell him that she regrets the kiss. It would be the better option, for her to not want _this_ either, but he knows he doesn’t want that.

“Hey, Annie, how are you doing?” He asks before cringing at how stupid it sounds.

It still puts a smile in her face. “Good! My therapy friend told me that she’s glad I didn’t go with Vaughn because she thinks he’ll, well, get me into pills again.” She looks a bit bashful at this. Then shrugs. “I’m not going to, just so you know, I don’t even take pills for headaches now.”

“That’s... that’s good.” He nods, not sure what to say at that.

There’s an uncomfortable silence. Then, she’s kissing him. He gets caught up in it for a couple of seconds before he pulls her away. Maybe she’s not so used to his antics as he had sort of hoped. Again, that leaves him with a weird feeling in his chest.

She has red cheeks and a weird face that he’s not sure he knows how to read. Well. It doesn’t look good, that’s for sure. He knew this was not going to end well. He knew it. He’d seen her face after their kiss, and he’d seen the trouble that it would bring him. And her. She doesn’t really want to be with him, he’s an asshole, and he was definitely too old for her. That’s what he keeps repeating in his head to stop himself from kissing her again, but she makes it hard with her big, bright, blue eyes and her rosy cheeks and her everything.

He clears his throat.

“I don’t—”

“Jeff.” Annie interrupts him before he can even get his head straight. He looks at her, he really has to force himself to not look away at her expression. She looks kind of sad, kind of disappointed. “I think I know what you’re going to say.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.”

She’s smiling, so he isn’t sure if she truly knows what he wants to say. Annie is… Well, she’s nineteen. She thinks like a nineteen-year-old and he has to keep that in mind. He should have taken that in mind that night when they’d kissed. Before they had kissed. He should have stopped her, then he wouldn’t have to deal with this conversation, and her feelings and —goddammit— his.

“You’re going to tell me that you want to forget about this,” she says finally. He frowns, but nods. She continues. “You want us to stay how we were.”

“Yeah,” he mumbles after a few seconds of silence.

She looks away and then back at him, and it looks like she’s trying her hardest to keep herself from crying and he feels bad, but he can’t say anything, because this is truly for the best.

“It’s okay,” she ends up saying. “I wasn’t expecting for you to drop your whole… thing and be with me.” By the way she says it, it seems like she was expecting exactly that, at least for a while.

For a moment, he doesn’t know what to say. “What thing?” It’s what comes out. He figured he’d be the one to do most of the talking, but she had been pretty to the point, and, well, she was correct about what he wanted.

“Well, you know, the whole being emotionally unable thing,” she says simply. Before he can answer, she continues. “The whole ‘I only want women for sex’, thing.”

“Hey, I will remind you that I was on a serious relationship recently.” He doesn’t know why he says it, but he does. He doesn’t usually bring other women up when talking to someone about feelings, but hey, it had been her who had started it.

Annie only laughs lightly. “Jeff, your serious relationship only lasted a couple of months. It was basically a joke.”

“Well, I was dumped, I will remind you, so that’s technically not my fault.”

She just smiles and shrugs.

He is silent for a few minutes too, then, he sighs.

“It’s not that there’s something wrong with you,” he says. Annie looks at him with a raised eyebrow, like she can’t believe he’s saying that. “I mean that it’s not… You’re not like the others.” Somehow, he can see her eyes shining even more now, and he figures that’s the wrong thing to say when you’re letting someone down, no matter how gently. He clears his throat. “I mean…” He sighs again. “I don’t want to put the study group at risk,” he says slowly.

“And you think that you would if we were together. Why?”

He _knows_ that he would if they were together.

“Well, for one, they would all hate me. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I don’t usually end up in good terms with the women I… talk to.”

Annie snorts unattractively. “Well, yes, you’re an asshole.”

He knows, okay? He does, but still, hearing Annie say it doesn’t feel good. He still clears his throat and nods.

“You wouldn’t be an asshole with me,” she says, as if it was obvious. “This conversation is proof of that, isn’t it?”

“No.” He really doesn’t want her to talk him into this, as much as he’d like it if this could go somewhere, it is not going to, no way. “They wouldn’t just hate me for that, Annie.” He took a second. “You’re too young.” She gasped in that way that she always did when someone offended her, and he guessed he had found the thing that would make her go away. “You’re nineteen, and I’m… well, I’m older, let’s just say that. You and me together would make the study group throw me in jail.”

“Don’t me dramatic, you wouldn’t be in jail for this, I’m not even a minor.”

“Still too young.”

She frowns and he doesn’t say anything else. They stay like that for a couple of minutes, their eyes bored into each other, not willing to back down.

She rolls her eyes and stands up. “I’m not going to force you into this, Jeff,” she says finally. “You want to forget it, then fine, we will.”

He nods. She nods back. They stay in silence for a few moments.

“Well then” she starts saying, turning to the door.

She should leave, they both know this, but he doesn’t want her to leave, no matter the conversation that they just had.

“You want to stay and watch a movie?” he finally asks, and who is he, Abed? She still smiles brightly and nods, sitting back and talking about some movie that she had watched after Abed recommended it to her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr!](https://persephx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
